Not Broken Anymore
by April C-M
Summary: Gibbs visits Abby in London and gets a surprise. This will be a Gabby Story.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR: April C-M  
EMAIL: aprilmermoud  
RATING: T  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please. That would be so nice of you.  
SUMMARY: Gibbs visits Abby in London and gets a surprise. Possibly Gabby? Not 100% yet!  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters and I am make NO money off this story. I appreciate the Minds at NCIS and The Amazing actors who help bring these characters to life! I DO NOT OWN these Songs nor am I making any money off them either! They are the Amazing Work Of the Band Blue October whoms songs were a inspiration for this Fic! **

* * *

Abby had left, She couldn't handle the fact that Reeves had died protecting her. He understood that, He understood how heartbreaking if was for her. Now months had past and he hadn't heard from her, McGee said she was fine but He needed to know for sure. So he got her address from Tim and took a week of vacation time and flew to London to see her. As he arrived at her apartment building, The first thing he noticed was the security and he was happy to see that she had taken her safety seriously. The Door man Asked for his ID before checking a list of people who were allowed up. The man looked up startled before looking back down and chuckling,

"Whats so funny?" Gibbs asked.

The Door man just smiled and turned the list towards Gibbs so he could read it. He instantly read Abby's handwriting,

' _Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs/Boss-man/MY Silver Haired Fox: Is allowed in anytime day or night, no questions asked, You don't want to suffer his wrath or Mine! Let the man in!'_

Gibbs felt his face light up in a smile for the first time since she left. God he had missed her, He looked back at the Guard and raised an Eyebrow. The man handed him his ID back and turned to let him in before stopping

"Oh I just remembered! Ms. Sciuto Is not in this evening!" Gibbs looked at him strangely "You know where she is?" The man nodded before reaching into his blazer and handing him a flier, "You will find her here, Her show will be starting in about fifteen minutes." Gibbs looked at the man for a long moment before asking "What Show?" The man blinked back surprised before answering slowly "Her band is playing tonight." Gibbs didn't know what to say so he looked back at the flier in his hand and walked back to his rental.

* * *

He entered the bar that screamed anything but Abby, the noise wasn't as loud as he expected considering how many people there were but as he rounded to the bar he noticed the stage was being set up and a simple drum set, two guitars, and a violin, along with a single stool placed in the center of the stage with a mic in front of it. He looked around and noticed multiple fliers hanging on the walls, all of them had Abby's beautiful green eyes staring back at him, You couldn't see much of her face but He knew it was her. The band name _The Clay Kates_ made him want to cry. He asked the bartender for a bourbon and found a table near the back and to the side so he could listen and see her but hopefully she wouldn't see him.

Several minutes later her band mates all filed onto the stage and took their places, He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he watched her walk onto the stage. He let out a deep breath upon seeing her, Her hair was pulled back into a single ponytail, She wore tight black jeans with chains that hung perfectly around her hips, her shirt was a hot pink and across the front was the signed letters for Clay Kates.

"Hi Everyone! Thank you so much for coming tonight! I'm not going to bore you all with a bunch of Talking so lets just get right to the music shall we?" The audience that had now settled into their seats roared, as she sat down on picked up one of the guitars.

She leaned close to the mic "This First Song is called 'Everlasting Friend' It is dedicated to all my friends I have loved and lost due to violence." Gibbs felt his throat tighten as he watched her prepare to sing her song dedicated to the lost members of their family.

 _ **A heartbeat skip, relationship  
Inside a bubble bath  
An icing drip below your lip  
So we undo the math  
A sudden slip between  
My pathetic sedatives  
A real-life script of how  
Mistakes became our medicine, so**_

 _ **Delay the hurtful words**_  
 _ **Of complicated overcast**_  
 _ **Please take the message that I'm**_  
 _ **Picking up my chin at last**_  
 _ **I said my confidence**_  
 _ **It gets stronger when you're next to me**_  
 _ **But we pray from miles away**_  
 _ **In quest for what we long to be**_

 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **(Still missing you)**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **(Still missing you)**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **But you're my everlasting friend**_  
 _ **Everlasting friend**_

 _ **A heartbeat skip, relationship**_  
 _ **So we would stay up late**_  
 _ **A teardrop drip below your lip**_  
 _ **Beside the airport gate**_  
 _ **A sudden slip from where**_  
 _ **We used to be a year ago**_  
 _ **A real-life script of how**_  
 _ **Our hands would hold and not let go**_

 _ **But delay the mournful words**_  
 _ **Of complicated overcast**_  
 _ **Please take the message**_  
 _ **That you taught me how to live at last**_  
 _ **But I said my confidence**_  
 _ **It gets stronger when you're next to me**_  
 _ **But we wave respect goodbye**_  
 _ **In quest for what we long to be, but**_

 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **(Still missing you)**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **(Still missing you)**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **But you're my everlasting friend**_

 _ **Will you be coming home?**_  
 _ **(Everlasting friend)**_  
 _ **My everlasting friend, will you be coming home?**_  
 _ **(Everlasting friend)**_

 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **(Still missing you)**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **(Still missing you)**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_

 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **I might crumble, I might take a fall again**_  
 _ **I just want to know that you'll be coming home**_  
 _ **I just want to know that you'll be coming home**_  
 _ **I just want to know that you'll be coming home**_  
 _ **I just want to know that you'll be coming home**_

Gibbs barely became aware of the song ending and the applause that erupted around him as she finished the final cord. He felt her heartbreak, her sadness and her bravery. He wanted to run to the stage and wrap her in a hug, but instead he watched her stand as she stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders before she smiled when the next song began.

 _ **I try to stay on top of you  
To hold your body down  
Your shaking seems to hinder  
Every grasp that I have found**_

 _ **Moving every inch around me**_  
 _ **To defuse your private bomb**_  
 _ **I stretch myself surrounding**_  
 _ **And protecting you from harm**_

 _ **I use a wallet for your mouth**_  
 _ **So when you bite you will not bleed**_  
 _ **I drilled a wire through my cheek**_  
 _ **And let it down and out my sleeve**_

 _ **And now you're pulling out the best of me**_  
 _ **Yeah which never ever comes**_  
 _ **This wires all that's left of me**_  
 _ **And its hooked within my gums**_  
 _ **Within my gums...**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

 _ **Its proof to show that I bleed for this**_  
 _ **And I'd cut myself the shame**_  
 _ **To get to know this masochist**_  
 _ **Who has stolen my first name**_

 _ **Pretending he's a teacher**_  
 _ **Holding all my weight at ease**_  
 _ **Yet the teacher seems to split in two**_  
 _ **Destroying both his knees**_

 _ **Now crawling I position myself**_  
 _ **Below your broken wings**_  
 _ **I lift your feathered left arm**_  
 _ **Where you hide your heart from me**_

 _ **I never noticed it was swollen**_  
 _ **With the touch of brutal pain**_  
 _ **I never knew a heart could live inside**_  
 _ **The rust from all your rain**_  
 _ **All your rain...**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

 _ **I didn't think to bring a wash cloth**_  
 _ **And rub away the dirt**_  
 _ **Myself and I we share**_  
 _ **This barely beating heart of hurt**_

 _ **And when the hurt comes there's an argument,**_  
 _ **A fight to save a smile**_  
 _ **A small attack on human tears**_  
 _ **To dry them for a while**_

 _ **A dream we all should count on ;**_  
 _ **Yeah a vision I believe**_  
 _ **Where confidence is found**_  
 _ **Attached to wires on our sleeve**_

 _ **Where loneliness is history**_  
 _ **Told to pack his shit and leave**_  
 _ **Where guidance is a fortune**_  
 _ **Told to help in time of need**_

 _ **And were crying isn't secret**_  
 _ **It's the art of how we grieve**_  
 _ **And lessons are the key**_  
 _ **To every goal I will achieve**_  
 _ **I will achieve**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it  
So hard  
Feel it  
[screaming]**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

 _ **So drill it, so drill it**_  
 _ **So hard**_  
 _ **Feel it**_  
 _ **[screaming]**_

Gibbs felt his heart nearly stop when he realized this song was about him, Had he came off so sad? He knew she tried to protect him, just as much as he tried to protect her. But had he caused her heartache? Caused her to almost hate him because of it? His thoughts were cut off as he heard a glass shatter to the floor, He looked up and caught her staring at him. She had tears in her eyes as he raised his hand as to wave, she gave him a crooked smile, before turning away from his eyes, and nodded to the other members of her band. She turned to look at him before quickly signing _'Im Sorry'_. Then the next song began. He knew this one was going to hurt.

 ** _Close my eyes  
Feel you sigh  
A desperate aching wonder  
Will you ever, ever let me off my knees?_**

 _ **Wide awake**_  
 _ **Like a dream**_  
 _ **As simple as a secret**_  
 _ **Being told, told to everyone but me**_

 _ **Will I**_  
 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **I gave it all**_  
 _ **But you can't stop taking from me**_  
 _ **And way down I know**_  
 _ **You know where to cut me**_  
 _ **With your eyes closed**_  
 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **It won't be long**_  
 _ **til this heart stops beating**_  
 _ **So don't let me**_  
 _ **bleed out here alone**_  
 _ **Hear my plea**_  
 _ **you won't hear my plea**_

 _ **Sudden rain**_  
 _ **Coming down**_  
 _ **It all comes back to me**_  
 _ **Waking up, falling down**_

 _ **Another day**_  
 _ **Come undone**_  
 _ **I keep trying to heal your pain**_  
 _ **In return, you cut me over and over**_  
 _ **One more time and I will**_

 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **I gave it all**_  
 _ **But you can't stop taking from me**_  
 _ **And way down I know**_  
 _ **You know where to cut me**_  
 _ **With your eyes closed**_  
 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **It won't be long**_  
 _ **til my heart stops beating**_  
 _ **So don't let me**_  
 _ **Don't leave me**_  
 _ **bleeding alone**_

 _ **I finally feel like I'm supposed to be, yeah, oh**_  
 _ **Don't you take this moment away from me**_  
 _ **but before you kill me wont you**_  
 _ **wont you look back in my eyes and watch me**_

 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **I gave it all**_  
 _ **But you can't stop taking from me**_  
 _ **And way down I know**_  
 _ **You know where to cut me**_  
 _ **With your eyes closed**_  
 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **It won't be long**_  
 _ **til my heart stops beating**_  
 _ **So don't leave me don't let me**_  
 _ **bleed out here alone**_  
 _ **hear my plea**_

 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **I gave it all**_  
 _ **But you can't stop taking from me**_  
 _ **And way down I know**_  
 _ **You know where to cut me**_  
 _ **With your eyes closed**_  
 _ **Bleed out**_  
 _ **It won't be long**_  
 _ **til this heart stops beating**_  
 _ **So don't leave me don't let me**_  
 _ **bleed out here alone**_

Tears slipped down her face as she turned to take her seat on her stool, She didn't look at him until she began speaking, "This Next song is for my Team, My family. Tony, Tim, Ell, Ducky, Jimmy, Nick, and Jack." He smiled at her letting her know everything was okay. She winked at him before picking up her guitar.

 ** _I've sat at the back of the line for years,  
Wishing the world wouldn't spin,  
I give in, alone again it appears.  
There were pieces of me that lived in corners on a hard wood floor.  
Until an Angel walked in through my door._**

 _ **Time stopped, the arch of her back grew wings.**_  
 _ **And pulling me further from a devil to a heaven, she said "Believe."**_  
 _ **True peace as she looked into my soul.**_  
 _ **She said "I'm here to show you faith, and to help you when you fall."**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart,**_  
 _ **Beating underneath these stars?**_  
 _ **You're the Angel that came, and took these clouds away.**_  
 _ **You made me believe!**_  
 _ **Never be weak, be strong.**_  
 _ **Live every moment like an Angel,**_  
 _ **Flies...**_

 _ **I'll whisper in your ear,**_  
 _ **You are mine, and you will never have to be alone.**_  
 _ **And when I pull you near,**_  
 _ **You'll know I love you like I never loved anyone.**_  
 _ **So let me be the one to lift you up,**_  
 _ **I'll carry you home.**_  
 _ **'Cause now I'm here to keep you safe,**_  
 _ **And to catch you when you fall.**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart,**_  
 _ **Beating underneath these stars?**_  
 _ **You're the Angel that came, and took these clouds away.**_  
 _ **You made me believe!**_  
 _ **Never be weak, be strong.**_  
 _ **Live every moment like an Angel,**_  
 _ **Flies.**_

 _ **Only you can see the true me,**_  
 _ **Through all the right, and wrong.**_  
 _ **Take hold, the best has yet to come.**_  
 _ **(Yeah)**_  
 _ **You've given me the strength to believe in my heart again!**_  
 _ **And now we're here to share this faith.**_  
 _ **Stand together through it all.**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart,**_  
 _ **Beating underneath these stars?**_  
 _ **You're the Angel that came, and took these clouds away.**_  
 _ **You made me believe!**_  
 _ **Never be weak, be strong.**_  
 _ **Live every moment like an Angel,**_  
 _ **Flies...**_

 _ **Can you feel my heart,**_  
 _ **Beating underneath these stars?**_  
 _ **You're the Angel that came, and took these clouds away.**_  
 _ **You made me believe!**_  
 _ **Never be weak, be strong.**_  
 _ **Live every moment like an Angel,**_  
 _ **Flies...**_

 _ **Oh, oh, oh, oh,**_  
 _ **Oh, oh, oh.**_

 _ **That's who you are!**_  
 _ **You're the Angel that came, and took these clouds away.**_  
 _ **You made me believe!**_  
 _ **Never be weak, be strong.**_  
 _ **So really strong!**_

 _ **OhOhOhOh,**_  
 _ **OhOhOhOh,**_  
 _ **OoooOoooh!**_

 _ **That's who you are,**_  
 _ **You're the Angel that came,**_  
 _ **And took these clouds away...**_

Gibbs let his tears slide down his cheeks as he felt the hurt heal from the other songs, He watched as she lifted her hand and signed that she loved him, He lifted his and signed back to her, His smile grew as he watched her eyes light up, She ducked her head and looked back at him before turning back to the audience. "Thank you all so much! We have one song left! I will be at the bar after the show if anyone wants to stop by and say Hi! Here we go guys!"

She turned to look at him and signed _'For you'_ before starting her next song.

 ** _I know how to let you leave  
How am I suppose to let you go?  
Now you stand in front of me  
And all the rain is turning into snow_**

 _ **Can you tell me that you're real**_  
 _ **So I can really know**_  
 _ **That everything I feel I can finally show**_  
 _ **Standing next to me oh the person I can be**_  
 _ **Is finally here and she won't back down at all**_

 _ **But I can't stop thinking**_  
 _ **how you just keep making**_  
 _ **sense of all that was broken before**_

 _ **And I won't keep faking**_  
 _ **Cause I'm done with taking**_  
 _ **Cause with you I'm not broken anymore**_

 _ **I've seen the empty deep**_  
 _ **I've damned up the water flow**_  
 _ **You're the touchstone my complete**_  
 _ **You're the ship that kept me afloat**_

 _ **Can you tell me that you're real**_  
 _ **So I can really know**_  
 _ **That everything I feel I can finally show**_  
 _ **Standing next to me oh the person I can be**_  
 _ **Is finally here and she won't back down at all**_

 _ **But I can't stop thinking**_  
 _ **how you just keep making**_  
 _ **sense of all that was broken before**_

 _ **And I won't keep faking**_  
 _ **Cause I'm done with taking**_  
 _ **Cause with you I'm not broken anymore**_

 _ **But I can't stop thinking**_  
 _ **how you just keep making**_  
 _ **sense of all that was broken before**_

 _ **And I won't keep faking**_  
 _ **Cause I'm done with all the taking**_  
 _ **Cause with you I'm not broken anymore**_

 _ **And I can't stop thinking**_  
 _ **how you just keep making**_  
 _ **sense of all that was broken before**_

 _ **Yeah and I won't keep faking**_  
 _ **Cause I'm done with taking**_  
 _ **Cause with you I'm not broken anymore**_

 _ **I'm not broken anymore**_

Gibbs watched her take her bow and walk quickly off the stage. His felt his heart thud in his chest, If She claimed she wasn't broken anymore because of him, she had it all wrong. He wasn't broken anymore because of her. He was going to tell her before he had to go home, and maybe he could convince her to come back home with him.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs was lost in thought for a moment before he noticed the rhythmic clapping and near chanting around him, The crowd was asking for an encore. He smiled and began clapping himself, He wanted to see Abby but He also wanted to hear any other songs she had. The clapping and a chanting grew louder and louder until finally Abby and her band members rushed back on stage. His smile grew wider as Abby winked at him and waved to the audience,

"Okay, How about one more song?" She called into her mic, The crowd cheered! "How about TWO more songs?" They cheered again and Gibbs wanted to cheer with them. Abby nodded to her band members as she took her seat on the stool and picked up her guitar.

 _ **A slow strangle with your feet on the floor  
I've got 14 angels and we're sleeping alone  
In the back of a cave, where the rest of us go  
To feel normal**_

 ** _I call baby up. Leave me alone._**  
 ** _I'm in pain but I won't let you band-aid my wound_**  
 ** _I am mad at a stage where I can't seem to handle my own (Can't even handle my)_**

 ** _And give me a quiet mind and I..._**  
 ** _I love you_**  
 ** _You give me a quiet mind and I..._**  
 ** _I love you_**  
 ** _Until the end (Until the end)_**

 ** _Give me strength to be kind... To combine_**  
 ** _All the good things in life that are so hard to find_**  
 ** _But I have and I won't let them go like I do with my friends (My friends)_**

 ** _Still hearing voices... From front... From behind_**  
 ** _They're the reason I choose... When to live... How to die_**  
 ** _When to cast... When to reel_**  
 ** _When to buy... When to steal_**  
 ** _And when to fiend for the friends that taught you_**  
 ** _Being inappropriate will_**

 ** _Give me a quiet mind and I..._**  
 ** _I love you_**  
 ** _You give me a quiet mind and I..._**  
 ** _I love you_**

 ** _And give me a quiet mind and I..._**  
 ** _I love you_**  
 ** _You give me a quiet mind and I..._**  
 ** _I love you_**  
 ** _Until the end (Until the end)_**

 ** _Until the end_**  
 ** _Until the end_**

Gibbs felt as though there was a lump in his throat, He tried to swallow it, but it seemed to grow as he realized Abby hadn't looked at him yet. Was it possible the song was about him too? He didn't have time to think about it as she began her next song.

 _ **I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain  
An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space**_

 ** _Hate me today_**  
 ** _Hate me tomorrow_**  
 ** _Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_**

 ** _Hate me in ways_**  
 ** _Yeah ways hard to swallow_**  
 ** _Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_**

 ** _I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with_**  
 ** _The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again_**  
 ** _In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night_**  
 ** _While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight_**  
 ** _You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate_**  
 ** _You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take_**  
 ** _So I'll drive so fucking far away that I'll never cross your mind_**  
 ** _And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_**

 ** _Hate me today_**  
 ** _Hate me tomorrow_**  
 ** _Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_**

 ** _Hate me in ways_**  
 ** _Yeah ways hard to swallow_**  
 ** _Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_**

 ** _And with a sad hard heart I say bye to you and wave_**  
 ** _Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made_**  
 ** _And like a baby girl I never was a woman_**  
 ** _Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand_**  
 ** _And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"_**  
 ** _Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be_**  
 ** _And then he whispered "How can you do this to me?"_**

 ** _Hate me today_**  
 ** _Hate me tomorrow_**  
 ** _Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_**

 ** _Hate me in ways_**  
 ** _Yeah ways hard to swallow_**  
 ** _Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you_**  
 ** _For you_**  
 ** _For you_**  
 ** _For you_**

Gibbs watched as a tear slid down her cheek before she quickly bowed and rushed off stage. She didn't look back at him, He knew both songs were about him some how. He never knew she could sing, He didn't know she wrote songs, nor did he know she could play an instrument. He thought he knew just about everything someone could know about her, apparently he was wrong.

He knew he had hurt her, deeply. He didn't know when she had written her songs, but he knew for a fact that they were about him. He knew if he asked she was less likely to tell him so he decided he wouldn't ask. She would tell him when she was ready.

* * *

Abby stood backstage, her heart was in her stomach. Gibbs was here, How? WHY? She knew that he knew those last two songs were about him 100% and for him. He wasn't suppose to ever hear any of those songs, he wasn't suppose to be here! Her whole heart was in those songs, ALL of them. Her love, her anger, her sadness all for him. She didn't know what to say to him, could she lie? No, she had never been able to lie to him, But she was sure she couldn't tell him the whole truth.

That she loved him, had from the moment she met him. She had cried for him, and raged over the fact that he had lost his family. Had nearly lost her self in misery when he left to Mexico, thinking he may never come back. She had worked her self to exhaustion and a near mental break down when he and McGee and been missing in Paraguay. It got to the point that the Director had made her see a therapist, and he, himself, checked nightly to ensure she had went home after it was discovered that she was sleeping in her lab for over a month.

So what he didn't know was it had nearly devastated her to walk away from him, and She had avoided calling him for a reason, She couldn't hear his voice yet. She would go running back, She knew she would. She missed everyone, but she missed him the most. She loved him and She wanted to just run to him and let him hold her, make her feel safe, make her feel loved. Something she hadn't felt in months.

After she was shot she avoided him, She knew she couldn't stay and being near him, allowing him to make her feel safe would have stopped her. She needed, no had to do this for Clay. That's why she had left the note, one hug from him, one kiss on the cheek would have stopped her. But now what? She couldn't hide back here forever, he would eventually come looking for her. She took several deep breaths as she prepared her self to step out and see him, to hug him, and eventually watch him leave. It would break her heart all over again but if he had come all this way to see her she wouldn't let him down. She could be brave, she had to be or all of this was for nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby stepped out and began walking towards the bar, She could feel Gibbs staring at her but she needed to focus on greeting her fans first or she would end up ignoring everyone in favor of being with him, As she neared the bar she stopped and turned to look at him, Their eyes met and she smiled gently at him and tilted her head towards the group of people at the bar, at the sudden mass of people who surrounded her, he nodded his head in understanding, He would wait.

As she made her way to the bar she signed CD covers and concert fliers, Her drummer, Zack, quickly made his way to her and helped her to the bar as the crowd could be a little over whelming, She smiled and greeted each person with a smile and a handshake as they slowly filtered back into the bar or left.

Zack stepped closer to her, and with a quick look over his shoulder at Gibbs, "You know him? He hasn't taken his eyes off of you since he got here." She smiled and nodded, "Yeah... That is the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs." She laughed at his stunned look before watching him swallow and look back at the man who he had felt intimidated by without even realizing who he was. "He doesn't bite Zack! Come on I'll introduce you!" Zack smiled shakily before nodding.

Abby took a deep breath and walked towards him as he stood, His smile was gentle as she wrapped her arms around him and held him as tightly as she could, She could feel herself slipping as his familiar scent surrounded her. She closed her eyes against the threat of more tears as she carefully pulled back. His hand came to rest on her cheek before he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her face, so close but so far away from her lips where she wished they were. She gave him a small smile before pulling away and reaching for his hand as she turned to introduce him to Zack.

"Gibbs, This is Zack, My Drummer, and best bud here! He has helped me get settled in and has been a great help with the charity." She smiled as Gibbs reached out and shook his hand "Nice to meet you Zack." Zack swallowed again, "Its great to meet you too Gibbs, I've heard a lot about you! Abby didn't tell me you were coming!" Gibbs almost looked embarrassed, "She didn't know." "ah, well that would explain it wouldn't it? Well I will let you two talk and I'll see you for practice on Tuesday, Abby?" Abby hugged him with the arm that wasn't held, "Of course! See you then!"

As he walked away Abby turned back to Gibbs before wrapping her arms around him again, He held her closely before whispering in her ear, "Why haven't you called me?" She buried her head in his neck as she answered "Because I would have came running back, I've missed you so much Gibbs!" He held her tighter before answering "I've missed you too, Abbs" After another moment She pulled back and grinned at him, "Wanna walk me home Special Agent Gibbs?" He reached down and grabbed his jacket before nodding. As they left she looped her arm threw his and leaned her head against his shoulder, She wanted to ask how long he was here for but held her tongue. It was gonna be hard enough when he left, she didn't want to know what precious little time she would have.

* * *

As they arrived at her apartment building, The door man noticed them "Ah I see you found her!" Gibbs smiled at him "Right where you said she would be!" Abby smiled at them before pulling Gibbs through the door and leading him to the elevator and pressing the button for her floor. It surprised Gibbs that she had pressed the number 18, He knew the building was tall but until he realized there was 30 floors it hadn't hit him just how tall. She leaned her head against his shoulder again as they rode up, He smiled gently at the top of her head before leaning forward and placing a kiss to her hair. He felt her sigh at the gesture.

As the elevator finally opened, Abby stepped out and reluctantly released his hand before digging into her purse, after a moment she pulled her keys out and let them into her apartment. He watched her place her purse down before turning and taking his jacket, He looked around and realized that even this apartment screamed Abby, He wasn't sure how she managed to turn a basic apartment into something that just fit her perfectly but she did, every single time. "You want something to drink? I don't have much but I might have some Bourbon left over?" He nodded as she hurried to her kitchen. He walked farther into the room and finally settled on her couch.

In the kitchen her hands trembled as she attempted to pull the glasses from the cabinet, She was trying to keep her emotions in check. She wanted to hold him and never let go but she couldn't. He was here now and she was gonna enjoy what time she had with him, before she watched him leave. She poured their drinks and carried them to the living room and realized he was looking at her song list from tonight concert. She watched as he slowly looked up at her, She swallowed before handing him is drink. He took it and set it next to the paper before looking back at her, He took him her fearful expression "Abbs? Any other songs you want me to hear?" She looked at her guitar sitting next to her chair, then back at him and considered it for a moment and realize what he was asking, If this was how she could talk to him, how she could tell him how she felt. He was asking her to tell him, She nodded and quickly slammed her drink before placing the glass gently on the table and then settling across from him and picked up her guitar before, gathering her courage to look at him. He leaned forward and nodded to her before she began. Her fingers started playing her first song she had written for him, The song she had written when he protected her from Mikel.

 ** _Will you think of me in time?  
It's never my luck so never mind  
I want to say your name but  
The pain starts again  
It's never my luck so never mind_**

 ** _And I had a dream that you were with me_**  
 ** _It wasn't my fault, you rolled me over_**  
 ** _Flipped me over, like a somersault_**  
 ** _That doesn't happen to me_**  
 ** _I've never been here before_**  
 ** _I saw forever in my never_**  
 ** _And I stood outside his heaven_**

 ** _Will you wait for me in time_**  
 ** _It's never my luck so never mind_**  
 ** _And yeah,_**  
 ** _I've lost a lot of what I don't expect to ever return_**  
 ** _I tend to push until the pushing's turned from hurt into burn_**  
 ** _I always take them to that place_**  
 ** _I thought they wanted to go_**  
 ** _But end up dancing 'round this,_**  
 ** _Clown commands applause at a show_**

 ** _I had a dream that you were with me_**  
 ** _It wasn't my fault you rolled me over_**  
 ** _Flipped me over, a somersault_**  
 ** _And that doesn't happen to me_**  
 ** _I've never been here before_**  
 ** _I saw forever in my never_**  
 ** _And I stood outside his heaven,_**  
 ** _His heaven, heaven, ooh,_**  
 ** _Heaven_**

 ** _And I can only dream of you_**  
 ** _I'd sleep but I'd never see sunlight again,_**  
 ** _I can try to be with you_**  
 ** _But somehow I'll end up just losing a friend_**  
 ** _I can only reach for you, relate to you,_**  
 ** _I'm losing my friend, where did he go_**  
 ** _(Where?)_**

 ** _I had a dream that you were with me_**  
 ** _It wasn't my fault you rolled me over_**  
 ** _Flipped me over like a sumersault_**  
 ** _That doesn't happen to me_**  
 ** _I've never been here before_**  
 ** _I saw forever in my never_**  
 ** _And I stood outside his heaven_**  
 ** _I stood outside his heaven_**  
 ** _Let me in your heaven_**  
 ** _Ooh, I wanna live inside your heaven..._**

Gibbs waited as she decided whether to play another song or look at him and when she plucked the strings he knew she was playing one more for him, He almost knew for certain that his love was returned. He loved her completely, But never quiet knew if she returned it and had feared destroying what he had with her, but as she started her next song and she lifted her eyes to meet his. He knew he would never be able to walk away from her again, and he could never let her go.

 _ **There's something I can't quite explain  
I'm so in love with you  
You'll never take that away  
And if I've said it a hundred times before  
Expect a thousand more  
You'll never take that away**_

 _ **So expect me to be**_  
 _ **Calling you to see**_  
 _ **If you're okay when I'm not around**_  
 _ **Asking "if you love me"**_  
 _ **I love the way you make it sound**_  
 _ **Calling you to see**_  
 _ **Do I try too hard to make you smile?**_  
 _ **To make us smile**_

 _ **I will keep calling you to see**_  
 _ **If you're sleeping, are you dreaming**_  
 _ **If you're dreaming, are you dreaming of me**_  
 _ **I can't believe you actually picked me**_

 _ **I thought that the world had lost it's sway**_  
 _ **It's so hard sometimes**_  
 _ **Then I fell in love with you**_  
 _ **Then came you**_  
 _ **And you took that away**_  
 _ **It's not so difficult**_  
 _ **The world is not so difficult**_  
 _ **You take away the old**_  
 _ **Show me the new**_  
 _ **And I feel like I can fly when I stand next to you**_  
 _ **So while I'm on this phone**_  
 _ **A hundred miles from home**_  
 _ **I'll take the words you gave me and send them back to you**_

 _ **I only want to see**_  
 _ **If you're okay when I'm not around**_  
 _ **Asking "if you love me"**_  
 _ **I love the way you make it sound**_  
 _ **Calling you to see**_  
 _ **Do I try too hard to make you smile?**_  
 _ **To make us smile**_

Abby looked up as Gibbs walked around the table, Her hands trembled as he took the guitar from her hands and pulled her to her feet. He placed his hands on either side of her face before whispering her name, She felt a tear slide down her cheek as she looked in to his eyes. He leaned in and touched his lips to her right cheek before placing one on the other side, her knees became weak as he moved forward.


	4. Chapter 4

As his lips pressed gently to hers, She could feel her knee finally give away, but his arm came around her and pulled her close. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as the kiss grew stronger. After a while they pulled back to catch their breath, Gibbs looked at her swollen lips and closed eyes before leaning forward to whisper in her ear. "Love you too, Abbs" Abby couldn't control her tears any longer and could feel the tears well in her eyes before they cascaded down her cheeks. She shuddered as he held her tighter, as she cried.

Eventually she pulled back to look at him, He gave her a small smile before gently kissing her lips. She wrapped her arms around him, laid her head on his shoulder and sighed before speaking, "How long- How long until you have to go back?" she whispered against his neck. "One week." she nodded She would enjoy what time she had with him but she couldn't go home yet, not until she fulfilled her promise. She knew he understood that. She just hoped he would wait for her.

* * *

6 days Later,

Abby looked down at the man sleeping pressed tightly against her stomach, and ran her hands through his hair. In a short eight hours he was flying back home without her, they had talked and decided she needed another six months to get the charity completely up and running before she could leave for any extended amount of time, and even then she would work from Gibbs home, but she would not be returning to NCIS. The loss of Clay destroyed her love for that Job, Thankfully he had understood her reasoning and had agreed.

She carefully lifted his head, and slid out of the bed, she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her self before walking onto her balcony. She didn't want to tell him goodbye again, but knew this was the best thing for her, but why did it have to hurt so much. She turned as she heard him grunt and smiled at his arm searching the bed for her before grasping her pillow and pulling it to his chest. Her smiled faded as her eyes landed on his plane ticket, tears filled her eyes as she turned back to the city below her. She let her tears fall as she realized it was almost over, when she went to bed tomorrow she would be alone. Her hands gripped the handrail as her emotions threatened to overwhelm her, she fought the sob that felt as though it was choking her.

Suddenly his arms wrapped around her middle as the sob ripped its self from her throat, She turned in his arms and she sobbed. His head came to rest on top of hers has his own tears threaten to fall, "I don't want to say Goodbye again!" she cried into his chest. He placed a kiss on her head "Then don't, You'll be home before ya know it." she nodded against his chest as she focused on the feel of his hand running up and down her back. After she had calmed he gently pulled her towards the bed, she waited until he got comfortable before laying next to him.

He pulled her against his chest and kissed her gently before pulling the blankets up and over them both as the wind from the open balcony doors soothed them as they laid awake talking about all the things they hadn't had time for this week, He told her about Shannon and Kelly, He told her about how his mother and Father had met, He told her things She had never dared ask about. She shared stories of her childhood, She told him why she wears her hair in pigtails, She told him the reason behind the cross tattoo and the Spider web on her neck. They talked until the sun came up sharing stories, while laughing at some and crying together at some. Abby knew he was going back home soon but it wouldn't be long before she was back where she belonged, in his arms.

* * *

Four Months later.

Gibbs smiled at the DVD in his hand, Abby had told him she recorded a new song for him. He quickly set up his laptop on the kitchen table and carefully loaded the disk, His heart pounded as he pressed play.

 _Abby sat on her balcony with her guitar, "Hi Jethro, I wrote this the night after you flew home, It took me awhile to gather the courage to sing it out loud but since we are just a couple months from me being there with you, I figured it's time! I Love you and I'll see you soon!_

 _Here we go!_

 _ **I close my eyes and I smile  
Knowing that everything is alright  
To the core  
So close that door  
Is this happening?**_

 _ **My breath is on your hair**_  
 _ **I'm unaware**_  
 _ **That you opened the blinds and let the city in**_  
 _ **God, you held my hand**_  
 _ **And we stand**_  
 _ **Just taking in everything.**_

 _ **And I knew it from the start**_  
 _ **So my arms are open wide**_  
 _ **Your head is on my stomach**_  
 _ **And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**_  
 _ **Here we are**_  
 _ **On this 18th floor balcony.**_  
 _ **We're both flying away.**_

 _ **So we talked about mom's and dad's**_  
 _ **About family pasts**_  
 _ **Just getting to know where we came from**_  
 _ **Our hearts were on display**_  
 _ **For all to see**_  
 _ **I can't believe this is happening to me**_

 _ **And I raised my hand as if to show you that I was yours**_  
 _ **That I was so yours for the taking**_  
 _ **I'm so yours for the taking**_  
 _ **That's when I felt the wind pick up**_  
 _ **I grabbed the rail while choking up**_  
 _ **These words to say and then you kissed me...**_

 _ **I knew it from the start**_  
 _ **So my arms are open wide**_  
 _ **Your head is on my stomach**_  
 _ **And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**_  
 _ **Here we are**_  
 _ **On this 18th floor balcony...**_  
 _ **We're both flying away.**_

 _ **And I'll try to sleep**_  
 _ **To keep you in my dreams**_  
 _ **'til I can bring you home with me**_  
 _ **I'll try to sleep**_  
 _ **And when I do I'll keep you in my... dreams**_

 _ **I knew it from the start**_  
 _ **So my arms are open wide**_  
 _ **Your head is on my stomach**_  
 _ **And we're trying so hard not to fall asleep**_  
 _ **So here we are**_  
 _ **On this 18th floor balcony, yeah**_

 _ **I knew it from the start**_  
 _ **My arms are open wide**_  
 _ **Your head is on my stomach**_  
 _ **No, we're not going to sleep**_

 _ **Here we are**_  
 _ **On this 18th floor balcony... we're both..**_  
 _ **Flying away**_

 _She places the guitar to the side before blowing a kiss to the camera._

Gibbs let a tear fall as he blew a kiss back to her, he played it two more times before standing to refill his coffee cup, but stopped in his tracks before turning to look towards his living room. His heart nearly stopped, Abby stood in the hallway, barefoot (to quiet her steps) and crying. "Abbs?" She nodded before launching her self at him, the force caused him to stumble as the coffee cup fell from his hand in favor of wrapping both hands around her. "I? What? Abbs!?" she giggled at his fumbled words, "I couldn't wait anymore! I had to come home!" Gibbs held her tighter as his heart finally felt whole, "Home" he whispered before lifting her chin and kissing her.

The End

* * *

 _ **List of Songs in order**_

 _ **All by:**_ _Blue October_

 _ **Everlasting Friend**_

 _ **Drilled A Wire Through My Cheek**_

 _ **Bleed Out**_

 _ **Angels In Everything**_

 _ **Not Broken Anymore**_

 _ **Quiet Mind**_

 _ **Hate Me**_

 _ **My Never**_

 _ **Calling You**_

 _ **18**_ _ **th**_ _ **Floor Balcony**_


End file.
